Colors: A SasuSaku Drabble Collection
by Lover of Stories 24
Summary: 13 drabbles starring Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, each paired with a color.


Colors - A SasuSaku Drabble Collection

--Black--

Black was for shadows. Uchiha Sasuke had decided long ago that the worst thing about his life was always being stuck in his brother's shadow. It was like he was nothing but Itachi's double, only younger, and with more bugs in his coding. There was nothing more horrible than that feeling, knowing that someone else was superior, and that he could never change that. All he wanted was a little attention. Was that so much to ask? But then, along came the beginning of the Fangirl Era, and he realized things were going to get even worse – much, much worse.

--Pink--

Pink was for her hair. It made for an easy give-away, along with that white-blonde head bobbing next to hers behind the bushes. Strawberry and vanilla ice cream lights flashed before his gaze. Seriously, he'd have to be blind not to see them. Did they really think he couldn't tell they were watching?

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," a voice sounded behind him.

Startled, he turned to find a smug Ino holding out a platter of cookies. Beside her, Sakura smiled shyly.

"Hnn." So they weren't as stupid as they looked. He munched thoughtfully on his cookie. It reminded him of his mother.

--Red--

Red was for the blood. It contrasted deeply with his pale, vampire-like complexion, she thought, holding back the tears that pushed their way towards her lashes. She had watched it seep out from his wounds, marked by the kunai knives embedded within his skin. Sasuke was as good as dead. If he wasn't already. She wondered who would take his place on Team 7 when they got back from their mission.

Suddenly her pain seized her, and she allowed it to carry her away. She found herself weeping openly, letting her tears soak into his shirt.

"Sakura…you're heavy."

How rude.

--Gold--

Gold was for the sun, smiling down upon the open meadow, laughing as the occasional dumpling actually made contact with someone's face. Three figures darted across the lush blanket of grass, hurling food and insults as they would shuriken. Forehead and the teme had been reluctant to join the fray, but after they were splattered with the dobe's projectiles, they decided they couldn't just stand by and let him get away with it.

Kakashi sighed as a rice ball exploded over his page. He laid the book down next to the picnic basket, rising to his feet. Might as well…

--Grey--

Grey was for the tombstones, each standing proud. Sasuke had fashioned them on his own, toiling over them for hours. Sakura and Naruto would go with him to visit these stones, and pay their respects to the dead.

Naruto didn't know what it was to have a family. Sakura didn't know what it was to lose one. And yet, Sasuke felt a strange sense of comfort from their presence.

"I know we didn't really know them," Sakura would say, "but if they matter to you, they matter to us."

A quiet "Hnn" was the only response, but it was enough.

--Yellow--

Yellow was for the sickly eye fixed on him. Alone it was bad enough; with the added bonus of the peeling skin falling away around it, it was beyond disgusting. Sasuke found he couldn't look away, and that scared him. It was the first time he had felt truly scared since the time Itachi had killed the clan.

Suddenly Orochimaru's neck veered forward, stretching like rubber. It looped through the air, and then an uncontrollable fire erupted in his neck where a pair of serpentine fangs had sunk into his skin. Sakura was screaming.

And all he knew was pain.

--Silver--

Silver was for the kunai that chopped off her hair. She watched the strands scatter to the ground around her, watched the shock emerge on Kin's face, watched the sun glinting off that kunai.

_Sasuke likes girls with long hair._

In a single moment, she'd thrown away what she had grown for years to get that length. In doing so, it was as if she had thrown away her very self. Later, she would cry for the loss of all that hair. But for the moment, there were people she needed to protect. She didn't plan on letting them down.

--Violet--

Violet was for the chakra swirling around his intimidating frame. She stared, terrified, at the scene unfolding before her eyes, uncertain whether this was a nightmare. His eyes were blood-red, alight with some demonic sense of pleasure.

Zaku screamed as the monster in human flesh dislocated both his arms with a single motion.

The next thing she knew, Sakura was sobbing, throwing her arms around Sasuke from behind him. Slowly, the red marks on his skin faded to nothingness.

_It's a good thing he's on our side,_ the girl determined. She had no way of knowing that this would change.

--White--

White was for the hospital, where she and Ino had gone with flowers. The nurse's dress was white, the walls were white, the beds were white. White was neutrality, lack of emotions, hollowness. It was emptier than black could ever be. White was unconsciousness. White was death. Haruno Sakura had seen many people in many different states of white. But the worst white was when she entered Sasuke's empty hospital room.

The flower meant for him was never seen by his eyes. Left unattended, it soon wilted. But did the feelings it held ever wilt? That remains to be seen.

--Orange--

Orange was for that loud, obnoxious monstrosity Naruto always insisted on wearing. Every time Sasuke saw it, it annoyed him even more than the last. But bugging Naruto did nothing to change matters.

"Your clothes give me a headache."

"Says the one sporting a mutated Poké Ball on his back."

"That's my clan symbol, dobe."

"Think I don't know that, teme?"

Sakura would interrupt just before things got bloody and threaten to tell the people at Ichiraku's that Naruto's ramen coupons had expired. Then they'd go back to thinking of what they'd do to their sensei when he finally arrived.

--Blue--

Blue was for the explosions of Rasengan and Chidori, charging towards each other to meet in a violent clash. Sakura stumbled into their paths, a scream building up in her throat before it left her lips.

Sasuke and Naruto both narrowed their eyes, trying to stop. But they were moving too fast. Sakura was doomed.

Fortunately, Kakashi stepped in, grabbing each of them by the wrist and flinging them in opposite directions.

Sakura stopped running, and realized she could have died just then. When she saw the look in Sasuke's eyes, immediately, she knew.

He had meant to kill Naruto.

--Green--

Green was for her eyes, large and wide and moist with tears. They made Sasuke uncomfortable, as he wasn't used to seeing people cry. He didn't know how to respond. He would have known what to do if it was Naruto who found him here. Naruto would have gone at him heads-on. Sasuke would have beaten him limp as a ramen noodle.

Then Sakura threatened to scream. He was instantly behind her, quicker than she could blink. He considered a simple "Hnn," but decided against it.

"Thank you," he said finally.

He left her lying on a bench, rendered unconscious.

--Brown--

Brown was for the little wooden picture frame, smooth to the touch. Inside it was the photograph of Team 7 that had been taken when the squad first formed. It hung on her bedroom wall. Every night when she went to bed, Sakura would look at it until she fell asleep, reflecting over the memories it aroused, both the good and the bad. Sometimes she would smile, other times it would make her cry. She wondered if she regretted feeling so close to Sasuke, now that he was gone. But she decided she didn't.

She didn't regret a single thing.

Author Notes: This was my first attempt at writing drabbles. A drabble is a piece of writing exactly 100 words long, no more, no less. (Not counting the title.) I used Microsoft Word's Word Count to check the amount of words. Each color listed is paired with a drabble, the title being the color. Here's your cotton candy, and thanks for reading. -hands you cotton candy- It's SasuSaku colored!!

Disclaimer: This is a Naruto fanfic. The characters all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
